


Is it Love im Feeling

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: November Drabble 2016 [25]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Love/Hate, Lust to love, M/M, November Drabble, love to hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Or is it just Lust, cause I hate you but I swear I love you too.





	

Thorin had wondered when the lust had turned to Love, he knew when the love had turned to hate, or had it really. He didn't quite know, all that he knew was the king made his groin stir and sometimes he old even get butterflies. A look from the king and he would have to hold himself up, he so badly wanted to fall to his knees. Thorin wondered, did Thranduil feel the same way, did he lust after the king under the lonely mountain.


End file.
